


The Widow

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Humorous Ending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Ailicec worries about Repsaj battling King Kooh's enemies while she is sick. King Kooh doesn't reveal the true reason why he is in Repsaj's bedroom until it is too late.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Are you going to battle King Kooh’s enemies again, Repsaj?’’ Ailicec asked. She remained on her bed as he stood by it. She saw concern in his eye. A tear ran down her face. Ailicec watched as a smile appeared. Her face was kissed.

‘’I’ll return as soon as possible, Ailicec. Perhaps King Kooh’s enemies won’t appear at all.’’ Repsaj saw the doorway. He frowned the minute King Kooh appeared. Repsaj viewed him approaching the bed. He turned to Ailicec. His frown remained as Ailicec sobbed and focused on King Kooh.

‘’My spouse should remain with me now. He shouldn’t always have to protect you. I don’t wish to be a widow.’’ Ailicec viewed King Kooh scowling and rolling his eyes. Another tear ran down her face. ‘’There is another reason why Repsaj should remain here.’’

‘’Oh?’’ King Kooh muttered.

Ailicec touched her forehead for a second. ‘’I don’t feel…’’ She began to sway. She collapsed in Repsaj’s arms and struggled to remain awake. Ailicec heard King Kooh and Repsaj as they gasped. ‘’I’ll never feel better.’’

Repsaj still held Ailicec. Worry filled his eye. ‘’I’m going to be a…’’ he muttered. He shook his head. ‘’I don’t wish to be a widower.’’ A tear appeared in Repsaj’s eye and ran down his face.

Ailicec smiled at Repsaj. She kissed him on the lips. Another tear ran down her face. Ailicec closed her eyes and never woke up.

After gasping again, Repsaj embraced Ailicec. He sobbed uncontrollably.

King Kooh shrugged. ‘’I was going to ask if you desired food,’’ he muttered. He turned and abandoned the widower.

The End


End file.
